marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Gutierrez
(formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (6 episodes) |actor = Juan Pablo Raba |status = Alive}} José "Joey" Gutierrez is an Inhuman that inadvertedly underwent Terrigenesis during the earlier stages of the Inhuman Outbreak. For a while, Gutierrez struggled to harness his newfound abilities, but with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D., he trained to master his powers and joined Daisy Johnson's team, the Secret Warriors. However when Gutierrez and his team mates were accused of siding with Hive, he was so offended that he decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Early Life Keeping a Secret José Gutierrez grew up in a Spanish-speaking household where his mother habitually cooked a special family meal on Sundays. As a young man, Gutierrez struggled with the fact that he was gay, living in fear and feeling like an outcast. He became a construction foreman at SJG Construction and a motorcycle enthusiast, and he eventually came out as gay. His life became happier and he lived with his boyfriend for a short while before they broke up, with Gutierrez beginning to go to the gym as a result.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Terrigenesis Losing Control One morning, Gutierrez took Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills and underwent Terrigenesis; when he emerged from his chrysalis, he had gained the power to melt metal objects. In a panic, Gutierrez ran the streets, since his bicycle had melted, attempting to get to the hospital and begging for help from anyone he passed. Despite his begging people to understand that he was not trying to hurt anyone, everyone witnessing the event feared him because he was accidentally causing explosions when he approached automobiles and almost caused a scaffold to crush two people, although nobody was killed during the incident. ]] Without warning, a squad of soldiers from the Advanced Threat Containment Unit arrived and attempted to apprehend Gutierrez at gunpoint, ordering him to stop what he was doing and place his hands on a nearby car. Gutierrez continued to beg for help, tried to explain that he did not know what has happening to him, and tried to convey that he did not mean to cause anyone harm. His inexperience with his powers caused the soldiers' guns to melt in their hands. As a result, Agent Luther Banks, who was leading the attack, saw this as an attack and decided that Gutierrez was a threat to his team and everyone in the area so he gave the kill-order. ]] When the operatives began shooting at him, Gutierrez hid in an alley, too scared to move. He watched as a team of ATCU soldiers came to capture him but were suddenly thrown back by a shockwave. Much to his surprise, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter, and Alphonso Mackenzie arrived and spoke to Gutierrez. Johnson explained that they were here to help him and that he had no other option but to believe them. Gutierrez reluctantly agreed and Hunter extracted him from the scene by putting him in a Containment Module which flew into the air until it arrived at Zephyr One. Protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] In S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Daisy Johnson explained to Gutierrez that his entire DNA had changed when he had unlocked his Inhuman powers; when he asked if she could cure him, she explained the effects were irreversible but she was there to help him through his transition. She explained that the Containment Module he was in was designed to adapt to Inhuman powers, so it was basically indestructible and would keep his powers under control. Gutierrez tried to learn what was happening, Johnson advised that he instead rest so they could talk about it later. ]] When Gutierrez awoke, his Containment Module was moved into a larger room with a bed and a television. He was greeted by Agent Bobbi Morse, who explained that he would be kept there for his own safety. When she told him that he would be examined and that she was aware that he did not like going to the doctor, Gutierrez took offense, noting that he did not know anything about her and so she should not assume anything about him. Morse revealed that she had learned everything she needed from his Facebook page, but assured him they were there to help him stay safe. ]] Gutierrez was soon visited by Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie. Gutierrez demanded she explain what was happening, so Johnson explained how his alien DNA was activated by consuming the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills which had triggered the Terrigenesis and unlocked his Inhuman abilities. When Gutierrez began to laugh and claimed he looked forward to telling his friends, Johnson told him that he could not return to his old life as he was being hunted. This news caused Gutierrez to lose control of his powers in anger, so Johnson knocked him out using a shockwave. ]] Having recovered and calmed down, Gutierrez moved side to side in his room, saddened by his current situation. He watched President Matthew Ellis's press conference where he announced the formation of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit to deal with incidents involving Inhumans or any powered person who was deemed a threat, Gutierrez recognized the ATCU as the same unit who nearly executed him earlier. As he watched, Johnson quietly walked into Gutierrez's room and handed him a beer; he accepted and smiled as they each took a drink together to relax. Training facility]] Andrew Garner gave Gutierrez a psychological assessment to see if he was fit for the Caterpillars program that Daisy Johnson was now attempting to create. Gutierrez was not able to control his powers; he melted the doorknob while Garner interviewed him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Gutierrez was moved from the Playground into the Cocoon in order to master his powers. He was allowed to wear a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and decided to embrace his new powers and, if given a chance, to join the "Secret Warriors" team of Inhumans that Daisy Johnson was currently assembling.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory Reunion with Garner |250px]] Gutierrez was again visited by Andrew Garner and then showed the psychologist that he had developed a better control over his power since the last time they had met, showing proof that he could now compress a metal drawer without struggling, transforming it into a ball them. As they started a friendship, with Gutierrez once again asking about joining the Secret Warriors with Daisy Johnson, although Garner seemed distracted. They were interrupted when Melinda May stormed in and had Gutierrez escorted from Garner's therapy session. Secret Warriors Recruited into the Team ]] Gutierrez was brought to the Playground where he then met Lincoln Campbell and Alphonso Mackenzie, who was a temporary director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who had given the green light to the Caterpillars. He explained that HYDRA was planning on reopening a portal to Maveth and allowing something to come through. He reminded them that the mission was highly dangerous and gave the choice of either letting HYDRA win or fight. Gutierrez nodded and followed Campbell into Zephyr One.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure ]] Gutierrez and Campbell joined Johnson in the control room of Zephyr One as they overlooked the HYDRA Castle, seeing how HYDRA was bringing in more captured Inhumans for unknown reasons, including Lash. Still not feeling caught up, Gutierrez questioned what their priorities were, but Lance Hunter explained they changed their plan depending on how the mission was going. Mackenzie insisted that they needed to use stealth to complete their mission, explaining that the Secret Warriors would join Melinda May and Johnson as they all infiltrated that base and defeated HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.10: Maveth Attack on the HYDRA Castle As they took position outside the base, Daisy Johnson saw Giyera, whom she then noted was telekinetic; once he confirmed what that meant, Gutierrez claimed he was glad Giyera could not read his own mind, with Lincoln Campbell noting that was because he was afraid he was not a hero. Johnson assured Gutierrez that they were all nervous, although Melinda May insisted that she was not. In order to get inside, Johnson ordered Campbell to use his powers to shut off the lights. 's life]] While Johnson attempted to hack into HYDRA's computer systems, Gutierrez spotted Giyera attempting to shoot her from behind with a gun he had silently raised. Without a moment's hesitation, Gutierrez ran into the path of the bullets, only to witness them melting before they were able to kill him. While Campbell fired a blast of electricity at Giyera which knocked him down, Gutierrez was still amazed by his newfound power which he claimed basically made him bulletproof. Before Campbell could execute Giyera, Johnson insisted they move before HYDRA could find and execute them. team]] They soon reunited with the rest of their S.H.I.E.L.D. team once Jemma Simmons had been rescued with the aid of Lash and all gathered in the portal room which led to Maveth. As they knew HYDRA would be after them, Gutierrez volunteered to help secure their barricade using his powers. Once this task was completed, Gutierrez was ordered to return to Zephyr One with the rest of the team while Mackenzie and Johnson stayed with the portal to evacuate Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz before Gideon Malick's soldiers could finally locate and capture them all. Once they were safely back on Zephyr One, Gutierrez witnessed Alphonso Mackenzie giving the order to May to destroy the HYDRA Castle. They watched as the whole Castle was destroyed; however, Mackenzie was able to fly the Containment Module out from the explosion and onto the ship. Gutierrez applauded as Mackenzie, Johnson, Fitz and Coulson all stepped from the Module, proving that their mission had been a complete success and Malick's plans to bring Hive back to Earth were in ruins, seemingly making this mission a complete success for the Secret Warriors. Investigating an Inhuman in Bogotá]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. learned that a police unit in Bogotá had been attacked by an Inhuman seemingly using super-speed to steal weapons, Gutierrez and Daisy Johnson were sent in undercover to investigate. Gutierrez spoke to Johnson about how much he enjoyed speaking Spanish again and how it reminded him of his life at home. They were interrupted when Victor Ramon introduced himself and invited them into his office, speaking English for Johnson's benefit. ]] Ramon explained that a supply of their weapons were stolen by the Inhuman who had attacked them, demanding to know if powered creatures could exist while Johnson explained to him that like anything there were good and bad examples. Gutierrez listened as Ramon explained how the National Police of Colombia were already overloaded with criminals and drugs and they were not prepared to deal with such a threat, but Johnson assured him that she, Gutierrez and their team were there to assist them however they could. discuss Inhumans]] When the team managed to capture Elena Rodriguez after she had kidnapped Alphonso Mackenzie, Johnson tasked Gutierrez with questioning her once she awoke. Gutierrez listened as the group searched through her belongings and attempted to make a profile of her to work out why she had turned to crime, with Lance Hunter suggesting that undergoing Terrigenesis changed her mentally, using Lash as an example. Eventually Rodriguez awoke and began furious slamming on the Containment Module at super speed. ]] Gutierrez began speaking to Rodriguez in Spanish to translate for the rest of the team. Gutierrez asked why she had stolen the guns and what she planned on using them for, but Rodriguez insisted that her plan was to ensure that nobody used the guns. When Johnson noted that it was the police who had the guns, Rodriguez explained that the police were corrupt in Bogotá and she was fighting to protect her friends, this was confirmed when Bobbi Morse captured Francisco as he was throwing the guns into a river. is dead]] The team learned that Morse and Lance Hunter were kidnapped by the National Police of Colombia, who had also killed Francisco Rodriguez and left his body behind. Gutierrez asked Mackenzie if it was normal for the body to be so still and Mackenzie confirmed it was not, noting that this likely meant the police had their own Inhuman. Gutierrez told Mackenzie that Rodriguez had been continuing to ask about her cousin's safety so they decided to free her to inform her of his death, allowing her time to mourn. ]] Once she had been given some time to grieve, Gutierrez approached Rodriguez with Mackenzie and again translating the conversation. Mackenzie told Rodriguez like her he relied heavily on his faith and maybe her gifts were from god like she had said. He told her that they needed to use these gifts for good and she agreed to join their team to save Morse and Hunter from the police. She then explained to the group how her powers worked in detail, with Gutierrez telling them that she run at super-speed for a single heartbeat.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.11: Bouncing Back Attack on the Police Station With Elena Rodriguez using her super-speed to give them access to the police station by stealing a keycard, Gutierrez listened as Alphonso Mackenzie briefed them on the whereabouts of Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, as well as the corrupt police's movements. As they moved through the station, Gutierrez was ordered by Daisy Johnson to use his powers to melt the police's supply of guns leaving them basically defenceless. 's sunglasses]] Once almost all the police had been taken care of with Rodriguez using Overpowering Tape to disarm them, Mackenzie managed to rescue Morse, who warned them that the Inhuman's power was in his eyes. Rodriguez however did not translate and tried to attack Lucio, who used his powers to paralyse her and launch her body against the wall at full speed. In response Gutierrez melted Lucio's glasses around his eyes and Johnson knocked him out with a powerful shockwave before they ran to Rodriguez's aid. kidnapping Lucio]] With their mission successful and Rodriguez mostly recovered from the attack, Gutierrez helped move Lucio through the station so he could be taken in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody for question, while also preparing to get those who were affected by his powers into medical. However before they could leave, HYDRA suddenly arrived and drilled a hole through the roof of the building before using an Extraction Claw to grab Lucio and pull him away before Gutierrez or any of the others could do anything to stop them. ]] Back on Zephyr One Gutierrez tried to convince Rodriguez to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Secret Warriors so she could learn to master her powers and do good with them, however Rodriguez insisted that she had to stay in Colombia to live her life and explain why her cousin had died. As Mackenzie was concerned that Rodriguez was at risk on her own, Gutierrez tried to reiterate his belief that she could do great things at S.H.I.E.l.D. but Rodriguez insisted that she was doing good while close to home while protecting her own people. offers Gutierrez time away]] Rodriguez was allowed to return home and Gutierrez watched beside Johnson as Mackenzie gave Rodriguez a watch that she could use if she ever needed to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. or they needed her help. Once Rodriguez had left the plane, Johnson asked Gutierrez if he wanted to take a break from S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to return home and enjoy his mother's cooking on Sunday. Guiterrez accepted the other to return home and bumped in Lincoln Campbell at the Playground while packing up his things. Retaking of Zephyr One ]] While Gutierrez attended a date with Kevin in which he was invited onto his boat to enjoy the night sky over the bay of Miami. However just as Gutierrez had agreed to join him, he was then contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D., informing him that there was a mission for the Secret Warriors for him to assist with. Apologising to Kevin, Gutierrez made a hasty retreat as he went out into the street and looked up to the sky, searching for the incoming S.H.I.E.L.D. pick up to arrive and take him on whatever mission the Secret Warriors were now needed for. ]] Once onboard a Quinjet with the rest of the team, Gutierrez was informed that HYDRA had hijacked Zephyr One and taken the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. team onboard hostage within their secret base at the Schoonebeek Oil Field. When Gutierrez asked about the intel they had regrading how the plane was taken and how many guards they would be going against, Daisy Johnson explained that they basically knew nothing about what to expect during the mission but insisted that they rescue their team. Having agreed to the mission, Gutierrez and the Secret Warriors jumped from the Quinjet and made their way inside the HYDRA base to search for their allies. 's bullets]] Inside the base, Johnson destroyed the concrete walls and ordered Gutierrez and Yo-Yo Rodriguez to go to the evaluator and find the rest of the team. On the way down, Rodriguez teased Gutierrez about running off from his date to join them on the mission. Speaking to each other in Spanish they discussed how many guards to expect before the doors opened and they encountered six. While Gutierrez melted their bullets, Rodriguez used Overpowering Tape to subdue them before they continued their search noting that Gutierrez had made the correct prediction about how many HYDRA guards they should have expected within the hallway. in the heart]] Making their way onto Zephyr One with Gideon Malick, who had been captured by Lincoln Campbell, Gutierrez was knocked to the ground when Giyera launched a wrench at his head. While Rodriguez helped him to his feet, Johnson appeared and used a shockwave to subdue Giyera. Gutierrez then witnessed Campbell being paralysed by Lucio, without a second thought, Gutierrez grabbed a steel pipe and then melted it down into a dagger, plunging it into Lucio's heart. Gutierrez then checked on Campbell before realising to his horror that he had just killed a man for the very first time. ]] Back at the Playground, Gutierrez joined the rest of the Secret Warriors in the changing room where they discussed and joked about the successful Retaking of Zephyr One. Together they listened as Yo-Yo Rodriguez excitedly retold the story of Gutierrez melting the HYDRA bullets although he insisted that she deserved more credit. Lincoln Campbell then personally thanked Gutierrez for saving his life from Lucio before noting that if they got intel from Malick then they may have a new mission soon, which made Gutierrez slightly uneasy due to his experience killing Lucio in the battle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.17: The Team Under Suspicion Gutierrez discovered that the Secret Warriors were being ambushed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and helped pull them to safety, melting a doorframe to keep them safe. Lincoln Campbell explained that they were being blamed for Gideon Malick's murder as Hive could control Inhumans. While the team discussed this, Gutierrez panicked at the concept and insisted upon leaving. Eventually Daisy Johnson convinced the team not to fight each other but find their own way out and figure out the situation themselves, away from S.H.I.E.L.D.. 's betrayal]] However Johnson instead led Gutierrez to the Containment Module where Phil Coulson was waiting, claiming he had discovered who was the infected Inhuman. Coulson claimed that Campbell was the one to blame as he had discovered the Kree Orb within Campbell's locker. Campbell denied all involvement but the team remained highly skeptical as Coulson noted he had stolen the Terrigen Crystals from the same room before and that during an earlier mission Campbell had encountered Hive at the Transia Corporation Headquarters while completely on his own, much to everyone's dismay. ]] As the evidence piled up against Campbell, Gutierrez watched as Yo-Yo Rodriguez tried to use the Overpowering Tape to subdue her former ally. However when Rodriguez ran at Campbell he consumed his power with electricity, causing her to be shocked and knocked unconcious. Campbell then tried to open the doors only for Gutierrez to prevent him from doing so before Johnson used a shockwave to finally subdue Campbell and he was locked in the Containment Module, having seemingly been confirmed to be Hive's spy within their team, getting the others off the hook. ]] With Campbell now locked away, Gutierrez was ordered to give blood samples to S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to provide them with tests to see if anyone else was under Hive's control. Gutierrez's blood was taken by Jemma Simmons, at which point he asked if the results would come back soon, when Simmons reassured him that it wouldn't be long. He explained that he was pleased as he wished to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. as soon as possible. Gutierrez was soon clear and allowed to return home, turning his back on the Secret Warriors for good and returning to his former life. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Gutierrez is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak and gained superhuman powers. *'Metal Manipulation': Gutierrez originally only possessed the ability to melt any metallic object in a three meter range around him, especially by touching it. After several months of S.H.I.E.L.D. training, he can now manipulate any metallic object and make it shape-shift into any form that he can imagine. He showed Andrew Garner that he could use his mind to force a file cabinet into a sphere-like shape with minimal strain. He was also able to instinctively melt bullets that were shot at him, making them harmless. During the Retaking of Zephyr One, he demonstrated a more offensive use of his powers by shape-shifting a pipe into a pointed stake, which he used to kill Lucio. Abilities *'Bilingualism': Gutierrez can speak both English and Spanish. Relationships Family *Mother Allies *Ex-Boyfriend *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Former Employers **Phil Coulson - Former Director **Alphonso Mackenzie - Former Colleague **Melinda May - Former Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Former Colleague **Leo Fitz - Former Colleague **Secret Warriors - Former Teammates ***Daisy Johnson - Former Team Leader ***Lincoln Campbell † ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Lance Hunter - Former Colleague *Bobbi Morse - Former Colleague *Andrew Garner † *Kevin - Date Enemies *Advanced Threat Containment Unit **Luther Banks † **Rosalind Price † *HYDRA **Hive † **Gideon Malick † **Giyera † **Lucio † - Victim *National Police of Colombia **Victor Ramon † Appearances References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Secret Warriors Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes